


The Date That Never Was

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: “You just got stood up and you’re embarrassed because everyone’s giving you pitying looks, and before you stand up to leave in shame, I’m going to pretend that I’m your date that showed up late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date That Never Was

The Roadhouse was crowded, the place buzzing with laughter and music. As far as the eye could see, people were chatting, smiling, and enjoying the best burgers in town. Dean grinned as he took a seat at the bar. He loved to come here for a beer or two after a long day at work; after a quick meal and a shower, the Roadhouse usually called to him.

“Winchester! What a surprise.” Jo greeted him with a smirk, already handing him a nice cold bottle of beer.

Jo was the daughter of the owner, Ellen Harvelle, and she’d been Dean’s friend for years now. The great thing about this? Dean often managed to score a free drink.

“Back at ya.” Dean shot back, rolling his eyes at her comment. “And thanks.” He added, holding up his bottle.

“Yeah yeah.” Jo replied, dismissively waving her hand. “One day, I’m going to need a huge favor, and I’ll remind you about all that free beer I got you.”

Dean shrugged in agreement. That seemed fair enough.

As Jo started to work on a new order, her fellow waiter Victor joined her behind the bar, dumping some empty glasses there.

“Hey there, Dean.” He hastily nodded at Dean, then turned to Jo, giving her a conspiratorially look. “Guess what, Blue Eyes with the red rose is still sitting there at table five, looking all hopeful. Does he seriously believe that his date’s gonna show up? He’s been sitting there for over an hour, he’d best get out of here if he wants to keep some of his dignity intact.”

Jo snorted as she turned her head and followed Victor’s gaze.

Curious to see what his friends were talking about, Dean did the same, his eyes landing on the guy sitting at table five. Dean did a double take at the sight of dark tousled hair and wide, brilliant eyes. The navy blue sweater that the guy was wearing wasn’t what one would call trendy, but it somehow suited him. A single red rose was placed on the table across from said guy, clearly a present meant to welcome whoever was supposed to meet him.

At first, Dean had been too busy staring at the cute mystery guy to see what else was going on, but upon taking a better look, he noticed how everyone in the guy’s direct vicinity was giving him pitiful stares. There was a large table with a group of friends, and all of them were clearly making fun of the guy. Some were hiding their laughter, while others didn’t even bother to be polite as they eyed him with taunting smiles on their faces.

And that just wasn’t fair. Dean felt a heavy weight in his chest. The guy looked so kind, so  _genuine._  Although his smile  _was_  slowly wavering now, and he self-consciously stared at his hands in his lap, a slight blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“Oh god, Winchester, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Jo sang loudly, breaking Dean out of his trance. “I know  _that look_.”

Dean made a face at her. “Put a sock in it, Jo. I feel sorry for the guy, that’s all.”  

“Sure sure. You also felt sorry for the homeless man that we found in the parking lot last week, but you sure as hell didn’t look at him like  _that_.” Was Jo’s spot on comeback.

 _Damn._  Dean hated it when people saw right through him like that. Victor said nothing, but snickered in the background before stalking off again.

“Fine, whatever.” Dean huffed out, feeling his own blush form as he sneaked another look at the blue eyed man. “He’s cute, so sue me.”

Jo smiled her knowing smile, the annoying one that Dean absolutely detested, because it meant that she was up to no good. “Then what are you waiting for, huh? Go save him,  _Romeo_.”

Dean grunted. She was crazy. Bat shit crazy. No way that he was going over there and talk to the cute guy, nuh-uh. His decision had been made, he was so not going there…

That was until he caught a last fatal glimpse of the miserable grimace that Blue Eyes was wearing now, undoubtedly aware that everyone was staring and making fun of him. Even though Dean didn’t know the guy, surely he didn’t deserve  _that._  If Dean went over there, it wouldn’t have to mean anything. Just a friendly gesture, helping out someone who needed a break on a shitty night.

Downing the rest of his beer in one go, Dean got up from his seat, ignoring Jo’s low whistle of encouragement.

Palms sweating, his heart thumping in his chest, he made his way to table five. Dean loudly cleared his throat as he came to a stop in front of Blue Eyes who was currently busy with his phone, inwardly praying to whatever higher force that might be listening that the guy would go along with Dean’s little act.

“Hey!” Dean said, raising his voice, making sure that half the room could hear. “Sorry I’m late, man. Things were crazy at work and I had to stay longer.”

The guy blinked up at him, curious yet confused. Dean raised both eyebrows at the guy, trying his luck at silent communication with a stranger. It seemed to be working, seeing as Blue Eyes hesitantly put down his phone and forced a smile at Dean.

“It’s…” Blue Eyes began, but hesitated for a moment, still looking a bit baffled. “It’s quite alright. Why don’t you… sit down?”

Flashing what he hoped was his most charming smile, Dean complied, pulling out the chair across from the guy and nonchalantly falling down in it. From the corner of his eye, he could see that their little audience was quickly losing interest, all of them turning back to their food and drinks now that there was no longer a reason to make fun of the guy who supposedly got stood up.

“Nice touch.” Dean praised, picking up the rose and appreciatively twirling it between his fingers. “I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself, leaning closer and lowering his voice this time, in case someone was still paying attention to them.

That got the first real smile out of the guy. “Dean… It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Castiel Novak.”

Dean grinned back.  _Castiel_. That name was unique, to say the least.

“And thank you for doing this.” A delicious shade of pink was spreading across Castiel’s cheeks as he voiced his gratitude, blue eyes soft and earnest.

Shit, this guy truly was drop dead gorgeous. Dean could afford to feel a little sorry for whoever had decided to bail on that date.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean assured him, putting down the rose, risking a flirty wink at Castiel, because what did he have to lose at this point? “Pleasure’s all mine.”

Castiel’s smile widened at that, and Dean was beginning to fear that he was already a little bit in love with that smile. There was a short silence, but Dean was feeling on top of his game today, and he took a chance, throwing in another flirty joke.

“So, Cas… Who should I send that fruit basket to thank them for not showing up tonight?”

Cas’ answering laugh was the most stunning thing that Dean had ever heard.  _Awesome_. This guy was going to be the death of him.

~

Three hours and several drinks later, and they were no longer performing. Most of the other guests had left, and Jo was cleaning tables. Both Dean and Cas were pleasantly buzzed, and they’d already shared some pretty personal stuff, not that Dean minded.

Everything with Cas somehow seemed uncomplicated,  _natural._

When a rare silence occurred, Dean decided to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue ever since he’d started talking to Castiel.

“So, Cas… You never told me who your hot date was supposed to be.”

For the first time in hours, Castiel looked flustered again, ashamed even, averting his eyes. A minute passed before he answered.

“Dean… Please don’t be angry.”

 _Don’t be angry_.

So yeah, this was Dean’s cue to freak out, because no happy conversation ever started with those words. Great. Surely, Cas had been a little  _too good_  to be true. Still, Dean wanted to know the truth, and so he kept a straight face as he prompted Castiel.

“We’ll see… Talk to me.”

Cas shyly glanced up at Dean again, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I lost a bet. My brother Gabriel made me do this, our deal was that I had to sit here alone for an hour and a half. Very immature, I’m aware. He wanted to put me in an awkward situation, I was forced to discreetly take pictures of every single person that stared at me, he demanded  _proof_.”

Castiel shoved his phone towards Dean, showing him some of the pictures that he’d taken, most of them of the group of friends that had made fun of Cas.

Dean swore that he could feel his jaw drop, and no words came out of his mouth when he opened it. Here he was, trying to be chivalrous, and instead he’d gotten in the middle of a bet between two brothers.

“I should’ve told you right away.” Castiel admitted with a sigh. “I was being selfish because I…  _I like you_. You assumed that someone stood me up, and I didn’t want you to leave.”

 _I like you_. That was basically all Dean got from Cas’ reply, and it was enough for him.

“You like me, huh?” He double checked, attempting to keep his tone casual.

Castiel nodded, blue eyes cautious.

Dean reached for Cas’ hand, gently squeezing it on top of the table. “Guess the joke’s on your brother then… Come back to my place?”

Cas eagerly agreed. Behind Cas’ back, Jo was giving Dean the thumbs up, a wicked smile on her face.

Dean had never met Gabriel Novak, but as he left the Roadhouse with his arm draped around Castiel’s shoulders, he knew that he definitely owed the guy a fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
